


When The Waiting Ends

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Series: Foxverse (Sterek Bingo 2019) [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Is Twenty Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: Stiles is finally Twenty. So Derek takes him to a cabin in the woods on his birthday so they can be alone.





	When The Waiting Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Bingo 2019.  
> Theme: Cabin In The Woods

“Derek. Hey.”

Derek turned to find Sandra standing behind him as he waited for the barista to finish making his order. They'd talked a few times before when he'd stopped for coffee and she was nice enough, and pretty. The long dark haired and brown eyed kind of pretty that Derek was typically into. No one could ever accuse Derek of not having a type.

“I was actually hoping to run into you,” Sandra said just as the barista placed Derek’s drink on the counter.

Derek picked up his coffee as Sandra rattled on.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for awhile if you wanted to maybe go for dinner sometime?”

“I’m flattered but,” Derek held up his left hand so she could see the simple silver band he wore on his ring finger, “I’m actually already spoken for.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Sandra apologized. “I didn’t realize you had a…Fiancée?”

“It’s a promise ring.” Derek explained. “My boyfriend gave it to me back when he was in high school.”

“Oh.” Sandra gaped at him for a moment. She started to express her surprise, something about Derek not looking the type, but seemed to realize she’d already made enough of a fool of herself. “That’s so sweet.” She smiled, recovering some of her dignity. “You don’t really see that type of thing a lot now-a-days.”

Derek nodded.

“So what’s his name?”

“Stiles. Or at least that’s what we all call him. His real name most people can’t even pronounce.”

“Why? What’s his real name?”

“Mieczyslaw.”

Derek thinks back to how Stiles had insisted Derek learn how to properly pronounce his real name. Which had led to forty-five minutes of Derek fumbling over the syllables while Stiles laughed so hard he nearly fell off the couch with some of the mispronunciations. Honestly Derek had figured it out after about fifteen minutes. He just liked listening to Stiles laugh.

Sandra looked something close to horrified. “How…how do you even spell that?”

Derek took a sip of his coffee before answering. “You don’t want to know.”

“So you two were high school sweethearts then?”

“Yeah. All through high school,” Derek lied through a smile and hoped this woman would never lay eyes on Stiles. “He’s actually waiting for me in the car. It’s his birthday tomorrow and we’re taking a trip up to a cabin we rented.” He picked up the second drink order the barista placed on the counter. A latte with an extra shot of expresso and three different syrups in it. He sidestepped Sandra and backed towards the door. “But it was good seeing you.”

Sandra gave a wave and an awkward smile as Derek left the coffee shop.

_I can never get coffee here again._ He thought mournfully to himself as he headed for his car. It was unfortunate. Since he'd moved to Virginia this had been his favorite place to get coffee. They made a good macchiato.

The move had happened about two months after Stiles had come to Quantico for his schooling. The plan had originally been that they'd see each other when Stiles came home for visits. They’d thought that would make it easier to wait until Stiles was older. Would lessen the temptation.

Derek had thought Stiles would be fine out in Virginia on his own. Mostly because foxes weren't as dependent on packs. They were more solitary than wolves. But Stiles had Skyped him at two in the morning on a Saturday two months after moving.

A Skype from Stiles wasn't alarming in itself. They talked everyday. It had been the tears running down his cheeks that had surprised Derek.

Derek had immediately sat up in bed with concern on seeing Stiles crying. “What's going on? What's wrong?”

“I hate it out here.” Stiles had wiped his hands over his face as he'd spoken. His cheeks flushed and eyes red as if he'd been crying for hours. “I'm on the other side of the country and I hate it. I miss everyone.” He’d hesitated before continuing and Derek’s heart had twisted in his chest with his next words. “I miss you. I miss you so much..”

“Stiles…”

Stiles had averted his eyes, looking embarrassed as he added,” I can't smell you anymore.” He'd plucked at the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing, and Derek recognized it as one of his own. A blue one that had gone missing after Stiles’ last visit.

It had made Derek’s heart ache seeing him like that.

“I miss you too.” Derek had gotten up from the bed and crossed the room to where his laptop was as he spoke.

Stiles had blinked at him over the phone screen when he'd started typing on his computer.

“What are you doing?”

“Buying a plane ticket.”

“Are you serious?”

The absolute delight in Stiles voice was enough to make Derek smile back at Stiles over the phone screen. The small video not really doing justice to how gorgeous Stiles was, or the man he was growing in to.

“I'll text you details in a bit okay? I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Derek had gotten the next flight out of Beacon Hills to Arlington that morning. His plane had landed about five hours after take off and he'd been exhausted since he'd been up since two in the morning but that had felt like a small price to pay when he'd spotted Stiles waiting for him, still wearing his sweater.

Stiles had sprinted across the space between them. He’d flung himself into Derek’s arms. His own arms going around Derek’s neck as he'd pressed his face to Derek's chest; inhaling his scent and whispering his name. His feet a few inches off the ground with Derek supporting his weight.

People had stared at them. Maybe because of how in love they clearly were and how young Stiles looked compared to Derek. Or maybe because they were just standing there like a couple of weirdos breathing each other in. Derek hadn't cared either way because holding Stiles close and smelling Stiles’ scent after so long apart made him happy.

He'd stayed with Stiles at his apartment. Both of them too tired to undress and just collapsing into bed together. Stiles curling into Derek with happy murmurs while Derek held him close. His head tucked beneath Derek’s chin and his arms wrapped around him.

Derek had started coming out on whatever weekends he could after that until he finally managed to sell the apartment building he owned so he could rent an apartment not far from where Stiles lived. Outside of simply wanting Derek near him Stiles had been incredibly patient.

The wait was finally over though, or close to over at least. Stiles turned twenty tomorrow.

“So who hit on you this time?” Stiles asked when Derek slid into the car and handed him his coffee.

“How’d-”

“There's this look you get,” Stiles explained. “Like you're guilty of something, and annoyed. Probably because you never go back to the places you're hit on at.” He sipped his coffee and gave Derek a look that was almost sympathetic.

“I was going to tell you.”

“I'm not worried.” Stiles slid a hand up the back of Derek's neck and into his hair. “I know you only have eyes for me.”

Stiles winked at him with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth and Derek leaned in to kiss him.

Stiles tasted sweet when they kissed. Hints of hazelnut, toffee nut, and caramel lingering on his tongue from his coffee. The hand he had in Derek’s hair tightening just enough to make Derek shiver.

“I love you,” Derek said when the kiss broke.

“I love you too.” Stiles smiled. “We should go though if we actually want to get there before I turn twenty.”

With that they headed out. Derek turning on the radio once they were out on the road. Stiles singing along to the rock song that was playing and Derek eventually joining in.

Driving through Virginia in April was beautiful with Spring in full bloom. There were wildflowers along the sides of the road for part of the drive and the green of leaves on the trees grew thicker the closer they got to their destination.

Finally the turn for the cabin came into view and Derek turned onto the dirt road more slowly than he normally would. Stiles was asleep in the passenger seat. His head resting against the window and Derek didn’t want to jostle him by taking the turn too quickly. He’d fallen asleep a short time after they left the restaurant they’d eaten dinner at.

The cabin came into view up ahead surrounded by trees. It was made of cedar logs with a brown roof and a stone chimney on the side. The front had a porch with a swinging bench that rocked slightly with a passing breeze.

Stiles did stir when Derek parked the car though, sitting up straighter slowly and blinking his eyes sleepily as he looked around.

“We’re here,” Derek said it quietly even though Stiles was already awake.

Derek got out of the car and Stiles joined him a short time later to help with the bags. Between the two of them they managed to get everything inside in one trip. They dropped the cooler in the kitchen and then the rest of the luggage in the bedroom.

Stiles poked around the cabin while Derek put the food they’d brought away. He wandered back in when Derek was setting the wine on the counter alongside two glasses he’d found in the cupboards.

“You brought wine?” Stiles grinned.

The wine had actually come from Stiles father. He’d come for a visit Friday through Sunday and had pulled Derek aside before he headed out for the airport. He’d pulled the bottle from his suitcase and held it out to Derek who had just stood there not quite understanding.

“Look, I know you two rented a cabin and I know what is more than likely going to be happening there.”

Derek had blushed. “Stiles told you?”

“Stiles told me.”

Derek had stared at the wine bottle. “ And, you’re encouraging me to give your twenty year old son alcohol?”

Noah had held up a finger. “One glass.”

Derek had nodded very seriously at that.

“Just, be good to him,” Noah had said as he handed the wine over to Derek. “He’s been waiting for this a long time.”

Derek poured Stiles a glass and passed it to him before filling a glass for himself. They took their drinks into the living room and set them on a side table while they piled blankets on the floor they’d found in a hall closet rather than sit on the couch.

Once they were situated and had gotten a fire going in the fireplace they drank their wine, and talked well past the sun setting beyond the floor to ceiling windows that lined the far wall.

Stiles moved closer to Derek, tucking himself in against his side as he sipped from his mostly empty wine glass. A smile on his face and his warmth seeping into Derek. He looked so incredibly happy.

“It’s midnight,” Stiles said in a hushed voice after checking his watch then setting his glass aside. “We could, you know…”

“Weren’t you born at 7:15 PM though?”

Derek fought to keep a straight face as Stiles pulled back just enough to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

“Derek Sullivan Hale you better be fucking with me right now.”

Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles in closer with hands on his hips so he was in his lap. “I thought we agreed we’d do it the other way around, but hey I’m open to it if you are.”

Stiles bit is lower lip. His eyes fluttered closed and his breath caught when Derek shifted his hips up. Derek’s already half hard and he knows Stiles can feel him.

“You can be such a tease,” Stiles stated in a breathy voice.

Derek dragged his lips down Stiles throat. “You love it though.”

“I do,” Stiles admitted. “But this whole thing has been a constant tease for the past two years.” He brushed his thumb over Derek’s lower lip. “So I want something more substantial if you know what I mean.”

Derek kissed Stiles as he cupped a hand to the back of his head so he could lower him against the blankets without his head dropping against the floor.

“Should I assume that means you want to feel my mouth on you?” Derek murmured against Stiles' lips.

Stiles shifted his hips with the question. “You okay with doing that?”

“More than okay.” Derek touched a hand to Stiles’ face then leaned in to kiss him before whispering, “You've been so patient.”

Derek kissed Stiles jaw. He pulled back just long enough to get Stiles’ shirt off before leaning in to kiss his throat as he slid his jeans and boxers down his hips. He moved lower with their descent. His lips trailing kisses down Stiles chest, then his stomach, and lower still.

The clothes were tossed aside as Derek kissed Stiles’ inner thigh then dragged his lips higher. Stiles’ breath hitching with the direction he was headed.

“Please don’t tease me.” Stiles begged when Derek moved higher. His lips brushing Stiles’ stomach instead of his cock. “Please Derek.”

Derek wet his lips with the tip of his tongue before wrapping a hand around Stiles’ cock and leaning in to kiss then lick at the head before taking him into his mouth.

Stiles bit his lip and tipped his head back, making soft sounds as Derek sucked him. His hands twisting in the blanket and his hips shifting forward eagerly so Derek took him in deeper. As far as he could manage without choking and Stiles’ moaned loudly. His legs shaking and his fingers twisting tighter in the blankets when Derek bobbed his head.

Derek pulled off and pumped his hand over Stiles a few times beore going back down on him. This time focusing on the head while he pumped a tight fist over the rest of him.

Stiles was panting. His eyelids fluttering as Derek curled his tongue over the head of his cock.

Derek let the head rub up against the inside of his cheek as he worked his mouth over Stiles faster. He could feel Stiles trembling beneath the hand he had pressed to his belly as he moved his mouth over him. Could feel it when the muscles fluttered with pleasure. The way Stiles’ breath hitched and his hips pushed up into Derek’s mouth with subtle jerks.

“I think…I’m gonna come,” Stiles panted, his voice rising. His body starting to tense. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m coming.”

Derek pulled off just in time to keep from getting a mouthful of spunk. A dry fist replacing his wet mouth. His thumb pressing along the path his tongue had taken only a moment before. He lifted his gaze to watch Stiles unravel as he came over Derek’s hand. Stiles’ eyes falling closed and his jaw going slack as he made broken, pleased sounds that Derek loved.

The noises tapered off gradually and Stiles laid still, mouth open and breaths still coming quick and shallow. He looked gorgeous like that. Stretched out naked and flushed with warmth against the blankets.

Derek wiped his hand off on the corner of a blanket. He didn’t like swallowing. He never had but some people got offended by that. Took it as some kind of personal insult when it wasn’t meant to be. Derek just didn’t like the way it felt in his mouth. 

Stiles didn’t look upset. Though shake his head at Derek, but with a smile on his lips.

“We talked about this, remember?” Stiles reminded him.

“It really doesn’t bother you?”

Stiles huffed a laugh. “I promise I’m not grievously injured by the fact you didn’t want to swallow, okay?”

Derek shifted up to press a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally his mouth. Stiles kissed him back softly, unhurried and content.

Stiles shifted up while they kissed and helped Derek out of his clothes then eased him back down against the blankets. A confidence reflected in his eyes as he tangled a hand in Derek’s hair. His fingers tugged gently as he leaned down to kiss Derek again and it made Derek shiver.

Derek stretched his neck out and tilted his head back. There was meaning behind the gesture. It wasn’t just an act of submission. It was a sign of trust.

Stiles let his fingertips brush down Derek’s throat almost reverently and Derek let out a shaky breath with the simple touch. With the way Stiles looked at him.

Stiles nuzzled Derek’s neck then kissed his throat. Soft kisses that made Derek’s breath catch with how vulnerable he was and how gentle Stiles was being in return.

“Tell me how you like to be touched,” stiles murmured into Derek’s skin. “Tell me where.”

The question made a shiver run through Derek. He wasn’t used to being asked what felt good for him, and his past made it hard to speak up sometimes. Kate not respecting when Derek had said no or had tried to set a boundary had left a mark. He didn't always trust his partners to listen now so he found it harder to say anything at all. But Stiles was asking him. His words made Derek feel safe enough to open up to him about what he liked, and what he didn't.

Stiles explored Derek’s body with Derek giving him hushed instructions on where and how to use his mouth and hands.

Stiles moved his hands with a firmer touch because that's what Derek said preferred. Let blunt nails graze Derek’s skin when he told him to. Shifted his hands from Derek’s shoulders when Derek said it felt too much like he was being pinned down. Licked and bit lightly at Derek's nipples when he asked for it.

It felt good to have control over what was happening. It felt even better when Stiles moved his hand between Derek's thighs to stroke him when he asked him to and Derek wondered if this was how Stiles stroked himself, firm and slowly building up to something quicker.

Stiles licked and bit gently at one of Derek’s nipples again while he brushed a thumb over the head of Derek’s cock and Derek arched beneath Stiles then pushed up into the stroke of his hand.

“God I want you inside me so badly.”

“The lube’s in the bedroom.” Stiles reminded. “You want me to go get it?”

Derek shook his head. Stiles leaving right now was the last thing he wanted.

“Next time then,” Stiles promised. “This time,” he kissed Derek’s neck just beneath his ear before whispering, “I’m going to use my mouth.”

Stiles shifted down, sliding his hands over Derek’s sides, finally coming to rest at his hips and he kissed Derek just above the waist making a shiver of anticipation run through him.

Stiles started off by running his tongue along the length before wrapping a hand around Derek and taking him into his mouth.

It was Stiles’ first time giving a blowjob. The lack of experience showing through in how basic his technique was but Derek was too close to the edge of release for it to matter much. Simply having a warm-wet mouth on him felt wonderful.

Stiles started out with a slow, steady pace that was near torture with how hard Derek was and he found himself panting, “faster.”

Derek shuddered, watching as Stiles’ head bobbed up and down with increasing speed. His cheeks hollowed with suction and his tongue sliding over him.

Derek slid his hands into Stiles’ hair. His hips jerking forward even as he fought the urge to thrust. He tilted his head back, mouth open and sounds of pleasure shuddering past his lips. He managed a warning feeling himself getting close. A warning that Stiles ignored.

Derek’s fingers tightened in Stiles’ hair when he didn’t pull off and he came in the younger man’s mouth with a few shaky groans.

Stiles pulled off when Derek had finished and wiped a hand over his mouth.

Derek was still breathless from his orgasm, but he moved to sit up, pulling Stiles to him with a hand in his hair to kiss him. His hands running down Stiles’ back to the curve of his rear.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss first then brushed his nose over Derek's. “Do you want me to get the lube now?”

Derek nodded and Stiles kissed him softly before getting up with a promise to be right back and true to his word Stiles returned in a few minutes.

Stiles settled himself back on the blankets next to Derek and set the lube and a condom down before leaning in the kiss Derek again. His hands coming up to cup Derek’s face when he deepened the kiss.

“Turn over,” Stiles whispered when the kiss broke then nudged Derek’s face with his nose.

Derek did as he was told. He didn't look to see what was happening but he heard the cap open on the lube then felt Stiles fingers press inside him a few moments later. First one finger, then another a few minutes later when Derek asked.

Derek wasn't a stranger to this kind of thing and stiles knew that, but he still moved his fingers inside Derek slow and gentle like it was Derek's first time. He still checked in with him to make sure he was okay.

Finally, Stiles pulled his fingers out carefully then nuzzled the back of Derek’s neck.

“You feel ready?”

Derek nodded and Stiles brushed the hand that hadn't just been inside Derek through his hair before moving away. Presumably to get the condom on and Derek did hear the crinkle of a wrapper a second later.

They’d talked about this before too. They’d discussed pretty much everything for days before the trip. First figuring out who would top and who would bottom. Then what position Derek would prefer. Even whether to use a condom or not.

Derek had wanted to use one since it would be less messy that way and Stiles hadn’t argued. He’d simply told Derek that it was his body so he got final say in what happened to it.

When the press in came it barely hurt. Stiles being just as slow and gentle as he had been with his fingers.

Derek sighed out and rocked back to meet each slow thrust. His fingers flexing in the blankets when Stiles shifted his hips just right.

“Harder,” Derek said. His voice coming out a bit breathy.

Stiles did as he asked. His a hand moving to grip Derek’s hip as he thrust into him harder, quicker. His breaths hitting up against the back of Derek’s neck.

Derek guided the hand Stiles had on his hip lower and Stiles kissed Derek’s jaw as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. His hand moving over him with a firm grip. His own breaths coming out quick and shallow as he moved inside Derek.

Stiles kissed Derek’s neck again and Derek stretched it out. He loved Stiles. Trusted him. Wanted to be with him forever.

“I can tell you’re close,” Stiles murmured. His lips brushing Derek’s ear and Derek turned his head just enough that Stiles could kiss him. His tongue pressing inside Derek’s mouth for a deeper kiss as he pumped his fist over him faster. Moved inside him quicker.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust into the hand that stroked him. He could feel his body beginning to tense. Could feel the pressure building to a peak. He tightened his fingers in the blankets. His mouth hanging open and every muscle in his body pulling tight as he came for the second time that night.

Stiles pressing his face to Derek’s shoulder moments later as he came as well.

“You okay?” Stiles asked softly a few minutes later when they'd both had time to catch their breaths.

“Yeah.” Derek smiled and intertwined his fingers with Stiles’.

"Was I okay?"

Derek smiled wider with the question. “You were perfect.”


End file.
